The Evil One Part 1
by Virusx7
Summary: Seymour is back and is not alone. Yuna and Tidus are captured and Paine is under some mysterious spell. It's up to the rest of the gang to find out what's happening and to fix it. Capter 6 is up Part one complete
1. The remaining Gullwings crew

Hi this is my first story on the site so I hope you like it.

The al bhed translations are on the bottom but don't worry if it is at all important to the story line then I will translate it right next to it. Oh and the Al Bhed will be **bolded**

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the characters from any final fantasy game.

* * *

The air was thick with the smell of burning fuel. Airships were all lined at the starting line and rearing to go. Brother was sweating under the intense heat of the sun. His hands were clutched to the controls with a death grip ready burst into the race when the referee says go. Only Al Bhed are able to compete in this particular race and Rikku was very unhappy that Gippal was also a competitor. RIKKU dislikes Gippal because he thinks he is a hotshot and would love nothing more than to beat Gippal to the ground. "**3...2...1... KU**" the referee started the race. The airships roared with power and took off traveling faster than sound. **"Dra Gullwings yna eh dra mayt," **the announcer spoke into the microphone, heavily into the race.

Rikku was as happy as ever knowing that they were in the lead. She pulled up the back view screen on Shinra's computer but saw nothing but Gippal's ship. He was right on their tale practically attached to their ship. "**Ir-ur muugc mega dra Gullwings fuh'd pa eh dra mayt jano muhk"** the announcer said with his head on the microphone. Rikku then saw Gippal's ship pull back and another ship came bashing into theirs. The Gullwings airship then slowed down while all the others past by, including Gippal's which got Rikku very angry. "**Dra Gullwings caas du pa eh dnuipma" **the announcer said looking at the airship. Five minutes later the Gullwings ship finally came to a stop at the finish line. The referee disqualified the ship that had rammed them but they still got last place and Gippal first. "**Fa ryja ehvunsydeuh cdydehk fryd rybbahat du dra Gullwings creb, ed ybbaync uha uv draen roban ahkehac fyc csycrat**"

"Why do we still call our group the Gullwings when were missing two of the most important people?" Rikku asked.

"Because were too lazy to change it" Shinra said knowing it would get Rikku mad.

The next morning Rikku stared at Shinra, who had his eyes glued to his computer as usual. "Are your ever going to get out of that seat and exercise," Rikku teased Shinra. Shinra just paused for a moment and started typing away at his keyboard. He was looking at his commsphere network to see what Yuna was up to. Yuna had left for her home Besaid Island to settle down with Tidus. It was Brother's idea to check up on her every week.

"Hey, Shinra, you better get that hyper engine fixed or we won't be able to compete in the next race." Buddy remarked.

"Yhea, Yhea I know." Shinra said and looked at Buddy as he was selecting what sphere to look through. "What... now look at what you did I selected the wrong sphere." Shinra stated as he looked through the screen to see the wall of a cave. Then a couple people that Shinra didn't recognize walked onto the screen. "Who are they?" Shinra asked looking puzzled.

Rikku came over and looked in the screen. "It... it... it can't be" Rikku said with a horrified look on her face.

* * *

Chapter 1 complete. 

I know it's a little short but they will eventually get longer I promise

Here are the Al bhed translations:

**KU- go**

**Dra Gullwings yna eh dra mayt-** **The Gullwings are in the lead**

**Ir-ur muugc mega dra Gullwings fuh'd pa eh dra mayt jano muhk-** **Uh-oh looks like the Gullwings won't be in the lead very long**

**Dra Gullwings caas du pa eh dnuipma-** **The Gullwings seem to be in trouble**

**Fa ryja ehvunsydeuh uh fryd rybbahat du dra Gullwing's creb, ed ybbaync uha uv draen roban ahkehac fyc csycrat-** **We have information on what happened to the Gullwing's ship, it appears one of their hyper engines was smashed**


	2. Paine's Misfortune

Well here's the next Chapter. There's no Al Bhed in this one so don't worry about having to go to the bottom and see what it is.

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the characters from any final fantasy game

* * *

Meanwhile in the hidden chamber of fayth Paine and her so called dream sport was battling her way to the top prize. This new sport was created by New Yevon because they wanted to do something with all their fighters just like what the Youth League did with their tournaments, except it became so popular that it is a full-fledged sport. The competitors compete to see who can go through a fiend ridden dungeon in the least amount of time to get prizes, the perfect sport for Paine. 

As Paine beheaded the last monster in her way she sprinted for the finish line but when she got there she was greeted by Baralai.

"How the hell did you get here before me," Paine demanded breathless.

"I guess I am just the better sportsmen, unless you would like me to use the term fighter." Baralai answered wanting to tick Paine off.

"Ya know, if this was a fight between you and me you'd so be on your ass right now." Paine said bitterly

"I highly doubt that" Baralai challenged Paine and gave her a "bring it on" hand motion. Paine didn't bother with words she just had one thing on her mind, to teach Baralai the true meaning of pain. She charged after him, fist raised. She struck with all her might but all she hit was thin air. "You'll have to be faster than that to hit me." Baralai teased. Paine looked all around confused, _where had he gone_, she then had an idea and struck all around her. Not surprised, Paine hit something hard and heard a cry of pain. She saw the dirt next to hear kick up as if something hit it and she brought her foot down. Paine's foot stopped about a foot above the ground and heard another cry. She heard something click and Baralai slowly appeared out of thin air. He lay there whimpering with Paine's foot slowly crushing his head.

"Who's the better fighter now huh...?" Paine said digging her foot into Baralai's head more, "That's what I thought" Paine took her foot off and Baralai jumped up like a pogo-stick. Just so that Paine didn't really get mad him he said he unintentionally cheated and Paine should get first to the referee.

Paine looked over at Baralai and smiled a little bit, now that she thought about it she actually did like him. Even though he got on her nerves a lot she was still able to smile at him in the end. Of course she never would smile in front of anyone else only him. Then in the blink of an eye where Paine saw Baralai standing a cloaked figure took his place. Paine looked around and saw she wasn't in the chamber anymore in fact she had no idea where the hell she was. There was nothing, just nothing, everything was white. Except for the cloaked being who was just standing there, motionless.

"Soooo, what do we have here a hopeless human being" Paine heard the voice but it sounded like it came from her head. Paine tried to say something but when she moved her mouth nothing came out, as if her voice was stolen. The voice then continued "Won't work, you see this place is not normal." The voice went on "Not just in appearance but in atmosphere, I control all of it, the air your breathing is mine and if I want I can take it." Paine tried to breath but there was nothing to take in. She collapsed to the floor turning many shades of blue. "You see, as long as you are here I control how you live, and while you're soul is here I control your body." Paine was able to breathe again and took in the air even though she was sickened by knowing it wasn't real." If you truly want you can watch what is happening to your beloved Baralai right now." In front of Paine a hole opened up and when she got up and bent over to look into it she saw a close up view of Baralai's face. Someone's gloved hand was on his neck and his eyes were closed and his face was white. He was then flung to the side and the hole went black. Paine thought _what the hell did you do to him_?

"It's not what I did to him it's what you did" the voice somehow had heard her thoughts and answered back. Paine fell to the ground on her knees and started to cry. She knew what the person had told her was not true but a part of her knew better. While she was stuck here her body had killed Baralai. Blinded with rage and fury Paine lashed out swiping for the cloaked woman, at least she thought it was a woman because of the voice. Paine's hands grabbed onto the cloak and threw it off. She only caught a glimpse because when the cloak left the body she disappeared. But that face had been scarred into her mind, that skinny, long blue haired and pale white face. Paine would never forget that woman. Then she thought about Baralai she hoped he wasn't really dead and thought of him made her fall down on her hands and knees and cry again.

* * *

Well I hoped you liked it. The next chapter should be up in the next few days. 

If anyone would like to guess who this cloaked figure is then write it in your review. I do accept criticism only if you can tell me what I did wrong and maybe how fix it.

I thank the following people who gave me reviews the first couple of days.

Cute-kitty2

Paine-171229

Again thanks a lot


	3. Big Trouble

Well here is the next chapter. I think it is the best so far and I hope you will like it

* * *

"Who is it, tell me" Shinra pleaded and begged Rikku to tell him, but she was just too stunned to talk at all she just stared at the screen.

"Seymour... but that's impossible we killed him four years ago," Rikku said still stunned. She then looked at the other person but couldn't see who it was because whoever it was, was wearing a robe and his backed was turned.

"Then we can kill the remaining Gullwings and take over Spira" the voice was barely audible over the crackling of the reception. Even though it was low Rikku knew right away it was Seymour who said it because no one could mistake his freaky voice.

"We've got to tell Yunie, before something bad happens." Rikku squealed.

"I agree, Brother take us to Besaid now," Shinra ordered

"**Cehla frah tu E dyga untanc vnus oui**," Brother remarked.

"**ZICD TU ED!!!" **Rikku yelled.

"Wait look," Shinra said motioning towards Rikku. On the screen Seymour was looking directly at the sphere.

"Did he hear us?" Rikku asked. She was very scared right now.

"No, I didn't send anything they couldn't of" Shinra answered being scared too. Seymour started walking towards the sphere and picked it up.

"Ahhh, you must be Shinra the one I have been hearing about," Seymour said. "I hear you're quite the wiz kid when it comes to machina and technology." "Do you know what I do to people who meddle into my business," Seymour said with a more threatening tone raising his hand. There was a short pause then "You will have nowhere to run" Seymour brought his hand down on the sphere making it explode. Then a burst of energy came coursing through the screen striking Shinra and making him fly into the wall on the other side of the room.

"**SHINRA, yna oui ugyo"** Rikku yelled in Al Bhed. She ran toward Shinra who was sliding helplessly from the top of the wall. When he hit the ground she checked his pulse and felt a very faint beat but he was alive.

"I guess something already went wrong" Shinra said with a little laugh looking at Rikku. Rikku was so happy he was alive that she burst into tears and hugged him as if he was leaving for good. "Get off of me I'm not dead," Shinra yelled at her. "At least not yet anyway."

"Don't talk like that, I'll protect you until we solve this mess, I mean Seymour can't possibly be alive he's been dead for four years," Rikku tried convincing Shinra but to no avail.

"Brother, just take us to Besaid already," Shinra said getting up and avoiding the computer incase he got hit again.

"Hey, Yuna, look it's the Celsius," Tidus told Yuna as he looked up at the speeding airship. Yuna looked up and got down from the roof of there house and started running towards the general direction they were going to land. The ship touched down and Rikku and Shinra jumped out.

"Hey guys, I went to the commsphere at the usual time but you were never there." Yuna stated. Yuna had a really puzzled look on her face and she knew something was wrong. "What's wrong? Come on tell me." Yuna asked very persistently.

"Welllll," Rikku began without her usual tone of voice.

"It goes like this... Seymour, whoever that is, is back and wants to kill the Gullwings and all of Spira." Shinra finished Rikku's sentence.

"Yhea sure like I am going to believe that," Tidus came out of nowhere and made them all jump.

"No, it's true we even got it recorded," Rikku protested.

"Fine, show me then," Tidus said doubtfully. They all went back into the Celsius and Shinra replayed the encounter with Seymour. Yuna's and Tidus's jaws dropped to the floor, they couldn't believe it.

"We must kill him again then." Yuna said strangely cheerful.

"Then let's go get Paine and tell her the news!" Rikku shouted.

"Warning, Warning,Warningincoming transmission" came the ship's computerized voice.

"It seems we got a distress signal from the Calm Lands," Shinra stated.

"Then let's go" Brother said starting the engines.

The ship landed by the Hidden Chamber of Fayth and the gang jumped out and ran to the entrance. They could hear the screams of citizens and grew worried. When they got in they saw Paine standing over Baralai ready for the last strike.

"Nooo, Paine don't do it," Rikku shouted and was ready to grab her. Paine raised her sword in hand and brought it. But before it reached Baralai limp body it was knocked out of her hands with a metallic clang. Smoke was rising from Yuna's gun as she put it away, and Rikku was restraining Paine so no more harm could come to Baralai. Baralai woke up with a startling jump and disrespectfully looked at Paine

"What happened?" Yuna asked Baralai.

"I saw Paine collapse on the floor and I ran over to her and that's when she got up and almost choked me to death," Baralai answered. "If you hadn't come I would be dead." Paine was struggling to get rid of Rikku's grip and almost did until Yuna came to help.

"Look at her... she's crazy." Tidus observed from a distance.

Then all of a sudden they were all plunged into the nothingness that Paine's mind was in.

"Huh, where'd she go" Rikku and Yuna said as they looked at their empty arms.

The cloaked woman then blinked into appearance and took hold of Yuna. She then blinked back out just as fast as she came in except this time with Yuna.

"YUNA" the rest screamed. Then the woman came back and started to speak

"Well, well ,well, it appears I have caught some more hopeless humans."

"What do you mean?" Rikku asked she was so angry smoke was coming out of her ears.

"I mean that your friend, the one you were just holding is here too." She continued "and will still be here when you're dead"

"What the hell did you do to Yuna?" Tidus asked flaming as well.

"You will find out soon enough," The mysterious woman said.

Then in the blink of an eye she was gone. Everyone was just too stunned to notice that Tidus was gone as well.

"Wh...wh...where'd he go," Rikku asked looking puzzled.

Baralai and Shinra just shook there shoulders and looked around hastily. Then the rest of the team was teleported back to the chamber. Rikku felt something heavy in her hands and she opened her eyes. There was Paine but she wasn't moving at all, as if she was alive but was somewhere else. Rikku could see that it did not look like she was asleep, as if she was awake but was somewhere else.

"Paine, Paine, PAINE." Rikku yelled. "Shinra what's happened to her."

"I don't know, I... I just don't know" Shinra said sadly looking down.

"Then let's get back to the ship before something else happens." Rikku ordered taking Paine with her. Baralai saw that Rikku was struggling with Paine and he offered to carry her.

When they got into the ship Brother went crazy, "Where's Yuna, tell me now!"

"I don't know, she somehow was taken by that cloaked person we saw on the Commsphere Network." Rikku answered.

"What about Tidus, Is he gone too?" Buddy asked.

Baralai shook his head yes. Then Brother noticed Paine and said,

"What's wrong with her?" pointing at Paine.

"She seems to be unconscious but... it's different." Shinra answered this time. Baralai then brought Paine to the cabin and set her on the bed.

"Please, just please wake up soon." Baralai then kissed her on the forehead and went back to the bridge.

* * *

A special thanks to these following people:

Paine-171229- Oh and Rikku will only be one of the main characters. I will probably add more

Violet121

Cute-kitty2

Kingleby

It might be around five days until the next chapter because I'm stuck. Suggestions are welcome.

Translations

**Cehla frah tu E dyga untanc vnus oui** -Since when do I take orders from you

**ZICD TU ED!!!-** **JUST DO IT!!!**

**SHINRA, yna oui ugyo- SHINRA,** **are you okay**


	4. The Attack

Finally the next chapter. Sorry but I had tons of homework to do.

I also had sports to do. Well I hope you like it. This one is a bit darker then the other chapters with some blood and gore.

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the characters from any final fantasy game.

* * *

As Baralai entered the bridge he asked "So what's the plan?" Rikku grew infuriated'

"Plan, PLAN!!! We don't even know what the heck happened and you want a plan!" Baralai stepped back very slowly ready to sprint to the door incase Rikku burst, but she never did. She just took deep breaths and sat down in her co-pilot seat.

"Hey lookie here, my analysis on the commsphere indicates that it is somewhere in... Djose Highroad, inside an uncharted cave." Shinra scratched his head and continued "But I don't remember anything about installing one in a cave."

"Sounds like a trap to me," Buddy informed

"Yhea but we should still go to if anyone saw anything, I'm sure _Gippal_ knows something," Baralai said stressing Gippal and looking at Rikku. Rikku cringed at the sound of that name, for some reason she's never liked Gippal. Rikku thought that Gippal was too much of a womanizer and hated that about him. She knew that she would have to go though, for the sake of Yunie and her friends.

When the team got there only Baralai and Rikku left the rest stayed on board to watch over the commsphere and Paine. Rikku entered the temple of Djose and was met by her father Cid. Gippal came running out of the left room and ran towards Baralai.

"Hey! Have you heard what happened," Gippal said breathless.

"No, what?" Baralai answered.

"The Farplane, it's out of control, the dead spirits are shooting out of it and walking all over Spira ."

"What! That's not possible the Guados keep that in order, how did it happen?" Rikku asked worried about the people at Guadosalam.

"No one knows, there is extremely heavy fiend activity there and there's no way even an army could get through." Gippal answered.

"Well we got to try, or we'll never find out what happened." Baralai remarked.

"I will come with you then, I'm sortta curious too." Gippal said walking himself to the Celsius. When they all got on the ship Gippal asked "So, what's the plan?" Rikku just burst and was smoking at the ears. She started at Gippal, but Baralai and Brother restrained her.

"Don't worry, she does it to everyone," Gippal laughed as he dragged Rikku away. They literally had to tie her to her seat to keep her away from Gippal. First of all she hated Gippal and second that's the second time someone's asked that question in the same day.

"You wouldn't want to hurt yourself Rikku, I mean not before you fight the fiends," Gippal teased Rikku "Hey where's Paine?"

"She, she was put under some mysterious spell and won't wake up," Baralai answered silently praying that Paine would be alright.

They got to Guadosalam and below the hovering Celsius a thousand fiends waited for there chance to strike.

"What the hell, it's an entire army," Baralai concluded, "There is no chance in heaven or hell that we could defeat them!" Then some of the monsters started shaking oddly. There backs erupted in a spray of blood and out of the spine came some sort of booster engine.

"Someone must have fused their bones with machina," Gippal exclaimed as he saw the horrifying sight.

"What kind of person would do this, they just handed Spira over to the fiends on a silver platter" Rikku acknowledged not wanting to go down there. The boosters on the backs of about forty of the fiends started glowing hot red and they erupted sending them hurdling at the Celsius.

"Why do things like this always happen to me," Rikku cried and she cowered in a corner.

"We need to keep the fiends away from Paine!" Baralai shouted running toward the elevator. Rikku hesitated she didn't know where to go.

"Go with Baralai I'll stay and protect the bridge," Gippal ordered motioning toward Rikku. Right before Baralai shut the elevator doors Rikku slid in and readied her self for the coming onslaught. The door opened and the two saw that the room was totally empty, they didn't talk incase they alerted something. They looked around and saw a door swinging back and forth. Rikku crept up slowly and opened it up. Barkeep and Paine came tumbling out. Rikku was so startled that she screamed. Barkeep looked up and placed his figure over his mouth telling Rikku to be quiet. Then another scream came and Baralai got mad.

"Rikku, will you just shut up!" He demanded and he went for her mouth bust Rikku was stunned. She was looking right behind Baralai. He twisted around and saw a huge Chimera with its claws on fire. The beast brought his hand down and struck Baralai with tremendous force. Baralai was able to block with his twin chackram, but the floor under his feet started to crack and so did his weapon. The Chimera just kept its paw there pushing Baralai into the floor and cracking his weapon. Baralai was able to break the block and dodge the hit as it came crashing into the floor. He jumped on the Chimera's back and started hacking away at the booster jet. If he got it off maybe Shinra could tell where it came from. With one last effort Baralai jumped of just as a fiery paw came ripping the machina off. Baralai grabbed a grenade from the folds of his coat and took the pin off. He grabbed the grenade in one hand and as the fiend was about to breath fire he chucked it in its mouth. The massive beast stepped back and started choking on the grenade, but after a couple seconds the blast detached the head from the neck in a split second.

"Look, more of em" Rikku shouted pointing at the window. Three more were hovering outside the windows of the bed area. They growled and crashed into the windows shattering them into pieces. "Don't worry I'll take care of them, you just go see how Paine and Barkeep are." Rikku's eyes started glowing red as the black knight armor started covering her body. She grabbed the sword out of the portal to hell and raised it up into the air. She jumped up and slammed her sword hard into the ground. Black bubbles started rising up from the ground and were gathering around Rikku. When she was completely hidden from view the bubble shot at the fiends at lightning speed. The Chimeras started screaming as the bubbles ripped holes into their flesh. Soon after there was nothing left just the blood of the creatures had remained. Rikku reverted to normal and collapsed. That ultimate attack had drained most of her energy.

"Rikku what's wrong," Baralai said as he looked back at her after checking on Paine and Barkeep.

"Nothing, I'll be fine just give me a minute" Rikku answered out of breath. Then some new monsters the shape of wolves rained down from the window. Ten of them surrounded the weakened Rikku and started snarling. Baralai picked up his weapon and sprinted to Rikku's side.

"Come on get up, I can't do this alone." Baralai helped Rikku up and she readied her thief blades. The wolf like fiends started to attack but were held back by Baralai's and Rikku's weapon's Just as Rikku stabbed the heart of the last one more came through this time their goal was Paine. Rikku ran hoping she would make it in time. One of the stronger Chimera fiends raised his claw to strike the lifeless Paine, but then there was a loud bang and the claw fell harmlessly at its side. Rikku looked over to where the noise came from and saw Gippal with a rifle in his hands. The Chimera fell over crushing the remaining wolf like fiends, killing them.

"Thought you would need some help seeing we killed all of the rest," Gippal somehow was able to pull a joke at this time. Rikku was just infuriated, she charged at Gippal punching him in the gut. He just stood there like nothing happened and grabbed Rikku in a head lock and dragged her to the elevator. Baralai picked up Paine and set her on a bed with no blood stains. Barkeep came over and grabbed all the stained sheets and took them away. Baralai sat there for a long time just staring at Paine, he touched her head and he blacked out.

He woke up in a place he had never seen before. He looked around and saw a little girl, who looked to be nine or ten, playing in a meadow. Her parents were sitting under a tree watching her play. Baralai realized that the girl was Paine and he an over to her. He said something but she didn't hear him. He tried to touch Paine but his hand passed right through her. Then a little boy that must be only four walked up to her.

"Sis, did you find any bugs yet, I got three grasshoppers already." He opened his hands and three tiny bugs came jumping out. "Oh man! Now I got to catch them again," he said chasing after the retreating bugs. The ground started shaking and a huge creature erupted from the nearby sea.

"Sin! Paine take your brother and run as far away as you can," Paine's Mom yelled running towards Paine and her brother. Paine picked up her brother and started running for a nearby cave, while sin scales were falling of Sin. One found its way into Paine's Dad's stomach and ripped right through, another got to her Mom. Sin created an earthquake which trapped herself and her brother in the cave.

"Don't worry Sefer we'll get out, ok," Her brother nodded at Paine's statement.

Baralai then was transported to the white abyss that he was in earlier.

"Baralai!!!" Paine ran towards him knocking him on the ground. "I thought you were dead," She was squeezing him so hard he started to lose breath.

"Well this is another side to you, I had no idea you were this emotional," Baralai laughed. Paine sat up on him and wiped her tears off. The sudden movement made Baralai think he was going to get decked, he was right. "Owww! Did you have to hit me so hard, I mean I just got here and you already start punching me." Baralai whimpered. Paine hit him again for that and got off of him.

"You know what Paine, you never told me you had a younger brother." Baralai asked still rubbing the spot he got hit.

"How... how did you find out?" Paine asked looking sad.

"I saw one of your memories of when your family di... ie...ie." Baralai stuttered hoping she didn't hear that.

"You mean died, my brother... he... he was taken by the crimson guard when he was twelve." Paine said now in tears "They turned him into some bio-enhanced soldier and when I confronted him he had no idea who I was and attacked me, I've never seen him since." Paine finished. Baralai embraced her letting her tears soak his shoulder sleeve.

After Paine stopped crying Baralai was teleported back to the real world in the blink of an eye.

"Wake up sleepy head," Came Rikku's voice from a distance. "You've been knocked out for four hours now."

"Paine, Where's Paine?" Baralai asked half asleep.

"Right here" she answered. Baralai was shocked. He sat up fully awake now and looked at the bed next to his.

"She woke up shortly before you," Rikku noticed that Baralai was confused.

"But I thought you were in that abyss, how did you get out," Baralai asked still confused.

"I don't know but I did somehow," she answered.

* * *

I'm going to start a new story soon so I hope I can do both at the same time. That means the chapters won't come as often but I will have at least one chapter every two weeks so check back. 


	5. Home

Well I'm sorry that I couldn't get this in earlier I got grounded for a long time from the computer and had no way of getting this to you. I hope you like it.

* * *

Inside a pure white marbled chamber Seymour was waiting for his accomplice to show up tell him what has happened to the fiends he sent to the kill the Gullwings. He had hoped that they had given the Gullwings a slow and painful death.

"Seymour, I have found out what happened... it isn't good news" came a voice behind Seymour. He turned around and saw his most faithful servant.

"Then stop stalling and tell me," Seymour demanded in an irritated voice.

"I think it would be better if I showed you," then in front of the cloaked figure's feet a hole opened up and some kind of sphere started playing. Seymour saw his fiends being slaughtered like chickens in coop, full of starving wolves.

"Damn them to hell," Seymour yelled pounding his fists into the ground making pint sized earthquakes. "Lady Yunalesca, I have another plan I wish for you to carry out, and I pray for your life that it will work."

The next morning Rikku got out of her bed to see that everyone else was already up. She took the elevator to the bridge and to her surprise no one was to be found. She got freaked out and went on a frantic search to find everyone. She looked everywhere and didn't even find Barkeep on board. Rikku went back to the bridge and looked out the window she saw that they had landed in a desert. She thought that everyone must be outside and had left her here, so she got her things and headed out the ship.

"Hey sleeping beauty, you finally wake up." Gippal laughed at her. Rikku looked around her but couldn't see him. Then she looked up and saw him hovering on some type of silent machine. Rikku then noticed that it was the same device that the fiends had used. "Shinra analyzed it and it seems too made up of some type of unknown material," Rikku saw Shinra coming from the other side of the ship and turned her attention back to Gippal.

"Which means?" Rikku asked looking confused. Gippal started to talk but was cutoff by Shinra.

"Which means that no ordinary Human, Al Bhed, or Guado made this Machina,"

"Why are we in the dessert?" Rikku asked looking around.

"We thought that we could get some help from the other Al Bhed with our investigation," Gippal said still hovering on that surprisingly silent machina.

"What other Al Bhed?" Rikku asked

"Wow, Rikku don't you know where we are." Gippal looked at her surprised. "I mean you freakin'' grew up here, unless you're too stupid to realize it." Rikku looked at him and wondered where she was. Then she ran over to a sand dune and looked over it when she got to the top. She saw Home

"They actually rebuilt it," she said quietly, but it was loud enough for Gippal to hear.

"You mean you had no idea your hometown was rebuilt, you really are sad." Gippal said taking advantage of what Rikku had just said. That got Rikku really mad. She jumped up into the air making a fist and lashed her hand out. It made contact with Gippal's cheek and sent him soaring through the air. Rikku then landed on the flying machine and tried to figure out the controls. Gippal landed face first into a sand dune. He got of and slid down the side of it.

"Hey Gippal, heads up," He heard Rikku and ducked back it the sand just dodging the machine as it flew over his head.

"Hey you could have cut my head off with that stunt you just pulled." Gippal said really mad at her. Forgetting about the fact that he could have just died he sat on the ground and watched Rikku fly laps around the ship. A couple minutes later he felt the ground moving beneath him, and he realized what it was. He got up watching the sand shifting and it stopped under Rikku. He saw the ground rising up right underneath where Rikku was hovering. "Rikku move," Gippal shouted hoping she heard him, but Rikku was laughing too hard to care what Gippal had to say. He started running at her waving his hands in the air like a lunatic. Rikku saw him but didn't know what to make of it. She stopped laughing and heard a loud pitched scream coming from underneath her. The sand exploded around her and she felt something pull her off of the machina. She hit ground and was covered up by something soon after. She tasted blood dripping into in her mouth. She closed her mouth and felt the heavy object get off of her. She couldn't see anything at first just blurs, but when her pupils adjusted to the sudden change of light she saw Gippal laying on the ground with blood caked spikes stuck in his back. Shinra ran up too Gippal not knowing what had just happened, because he was on the other side of the ship. Rikku looked to her side and saw a huge sand worm that was devouring the machina she was just on. She put two and two together and realized what had happened. Gippal had pulled her off of the machine and used himself as a shield to protect her from the spikes the worm had shot. She got up and raced to Gippal. She took the spikes from his back and turned him over.

He came to and muttered "It's not that bad" he said spraying blood around him

"Shut up, it is too, Shinra go to Home and get medical help right away." Rikku shouted

Shinra got up and ran as fast as he could over the sand dune and down towards home.

"Rikku, behind you!" Gippal warned blood still coming out of his mouth.

Rikku turned around and jumped with fright. The large worm was no less then ten feet away, but since it was closer she saw that something was wrong. It had eight weird eyes on its back. They looked like human eyes. Its mouth opened up and a spike covered tongue came slithering out. Large saliva drops shot out of the mouth and hit Gippal's leg. His clothing started to burn away. Rikku took one of the spikes that was previously in Gippal's back and used it to rip Gippal's pant leg off as Gippal started to scream. When the acid covered cloth was thrown to the side Rikku turned her attention towards the hulking beast. She took the gun from Gippal's holster and aimed for the tongue. The worm flicked its tongue sending one of the spikes hurdling to Rikku. She shot the gun at the spike and the bullet hit it hard enough that its path was changed. It hit the ground right near Rikku but she didn't care. She shot one after another at the creature's body but not even a scratch formed. When no more bullets came out of the gun she dropped it and took out her thief blades.

She sprinted at the worm and jumped striking the oddly shaped eye. The blade went through it like it was a hard-boiled egg but the monster did not flinch. _Shit _she thought to herself and jumped off leaving the blade in the eye.

"Cad, Yes, Vena" Rikku heard a muffled voice behind her. Then she felt something wiz past her extremely fast. She looked back at the worm and there was a large explosion and when the sand cleared there was a giant bloody hole in the worm's side. Rikku looked back to where she heard the voice and saw her father, Cid. Next to him was an Al Bhed with a missile launcher laying on his shoulder. Shinra flew over the sand dune on some type of skiff and landed near Gippal. Paramedics hopped off and carried Gippal aboard.

"Where's Paine and Baralai," Rikku asked Cid when she got to him.

"There at Home discussing plans with our military officials." Cid answered dismissing the other Al Bhed. Rikku got aboard the skiff and sat down next to Gippal.

She looked up at the paramedic and asked "Ec ra kuhhy syga ed"

"Ra cruimt pa veha" the Al Bhed answered

When they got to home Gippal was rushed off and Shinra went with him.

So Rikku was left alone to explore what was once her home. She walked around for a couple of hours and saw everything she could. Paine and Baralai came up to her from around a corner.

"There you are we were looking everywhere for you" Paine said looking annoyed.

"The Al Bhed said that they would look into the problem with Guadosalam some more, and that they have sent some scouts to search Macalania woods and see if the Guados are there." Baralai informed.

"So what do _we_ do now?" Rikku asked.

"Well the Al Bhed have reported some high fiend activity in the Desert and since we have nothing else to do I thought we go exterminate them." Paine said happily.

"Sounds perfect for you Paine." Rikku teased

"They also said that some Al Bhed had left to go after the fiends too so we have to find them also, if there alive," Paine whispered the last part.

"Well, let's round up the gang and go kill some fiends" Rikku said.

"Where exactly is this place?" Buddy asked confused on where to go.

"He said the south west quadrant." Paine answered.

"Got it," Buddy said inputting the quadrant into the computer. Five minutes later, "Well here we are"

They landed the Celsius and Rikku, Paine, and Baralai got out.

Paine was lugging a huge black knight sword and Rikku was carrying an alchemist mechgun, Baralai had his trusty dual chackram.

"Well I don't see any fiend or Al Bhed, just a lot of sand" Paine got mad.

"Wait look, up there" Rikku said pointing to the sky. Something was glinting and moving very fast.

"Oh, SHIT" Baralai said realizing that if they didn't move they would end up a pancake. He dived out of the as did Rikku and Paine. A human sized capsule crashed into the ground right where they were standing and blasted sand into the air. When the dust cleared the group saw dog sized scorpions crawl out.

"Ewww, I hate bugs." Rikku said screaming

"Oh get over it" Paine said irritated. She cut one of them up and chopped another's tail off.

A dozen more capsules crashed into the sand and opened up releasing more overgrown insects. Rikku started screaming and blasted away making the bugs explode with her guns huge slugs.

"There's too many" Baralai said backing up trying to not get stun or bit while hacking away. Then another larger capsule came crashing down. It opened and a younger man came out this time.

Paine was stunned as she looked at his face.

* * *

Translations

Cad, Yes, Vena - Set, Aim, Fire

Ec ra kuhhy syga ed- Is he gonna make it

Ra cruimt pa veha- He should be fine

Thanks to all who like this story and I decided just to stick to this one until it is over.


	6. Seymour Meets a Fiery End

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry that it has been a long time until the next chapter. My sister was playing around on my computer and somehow a virus got loaded on to it so it took me a week to get it working. On top of that I was debating weather to finish it quickly or turn it into a two part book. Science finishing it quickly probably would get people mad I decided on two parts. I just wanted to start another story before I forget about so don't be mad about that either. I will probably start part two in two or three months so hopefully if you're really liking it you will wait. Anyway here is the end to Part one

* * *

"S… S… Sefer" Paine looked at him. She felt her gut churn like butter and ignored the bug crawling up behind her. Sefer looked around and looked clueless, and then he looked over at Paine, paused for a moment and turned around to see the others. Rikku stood their stunned and her gun made a silent "pittt" when it hit the sand.

"Don't let your guard down you two we still have trouble," Baralai yelled at them a little stunned himself. Sefer looked around the ground and saw all of the bugs. He made a disgusted face and brought his hand up into the air. It came down at lightning speed and when it contacted the sand a white light burst out. It was the shape of a ball and floated all around as if it was inspecting its battlefield. Sefer took his hand up and did the same thing. Again a light came out but this time it was blue. He repeated this at lightning speed, until a whole bunch of lights were floating across the field. Paine was interested at what he was doing but she was occupied by the bugs. Rikku had picked up her gun and started blasting away again trying to hit every bug insight.

"There are just too many," Paine said admitting defeat. There were still hundreds of more bloodthirsty bugs just waiting to eat flesh. Sefer then moved his hands together and the balls of light did the same. They formed one huge multi colored ball of light. It shrunk to the size of a marble in an instant and it looked as if it were shaking.

"Say Good night" Sefer whispered and he vanished. The marble sized ball exploded. Ripping through the exoskeletons of the nearby bugs. It hit Rikku with tremendous force and she kneeled over falling like a wet noodle to the ground. Paine was in its path next, she thrusted her sword into the air splitting the light. Her sword started cracking under the unstoppable power. The light started to seep into the sword making it expand and then explode. The shards pierced into Paine causing unbearable pain. She was then blown away from the light and Baralai soon followed her. The Celsius stood no chance against this power and crippled under its might.

"Why are you keeping us here, don't you see what your doing is wrong," Yuna shouted into the complete whiteness, hoping Seymour could hear her. "You failed once before what makes you think you could win this time."

"SILENCE!!!! I HAVE NOTHING TO TELL YOU, YOUR NOTHING BUT A MEAR SPHERE HUNTER NOW, AS LONG AS I HAVE THEM ON MY SIDE I WILL WIN," Seymour's corrupt voice bursted through the air.

"Who the hell is them, when I get out off here I will kill you again" Tidus grew angrier every second.

"YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPED, THIS IS MY WORLD AND IT WILL ALWAYS BE MY WORLD" Tidus was propelled into the air and suddenly stopped. A black hole opened up and lightning came out hurdling towards Tidus. At first he tried to hold in the screaming, he didn't want to show that he was weak, but it was futile. The electricity was far too much for him.

"NO!!! Stop it, don't hurt him ANYMMMOOOOOOORRRREEE." Yuna yelled a black aura surrounding her. The darkness engulfed her and grew rapidly; Tidus was engulfed not long after.

"What, how can she use her anger to procure such power, when I could not?" Seymour said confused. He had just seen his entire world being destroyed, by a little girl. "How could this be, I...I… I must kill them before she uses her power again.

"Yuna, Yuna wake up." Tidus said shaking her lightly.

"Huh, wh…where are we." Yuna woke up slowly opening her eyes.

Yuna looked around trying to see a landmark but recognized nothing.

"This… This is Zanarkand, my Zanarkand." Tidus said looking around at the massive machina ridden skyscrapers.

Yuna thought about it for a moment and then realized, "How can this be your Zanarkand, I thought the only thing capable of turning back time was Sin, but we destroyed him forever." Yuna said.

"Leave me the hell alone," Sefer roared at Seymour, "I did what you friggin' wanted now set me free." Sefer lunged at Seymour but was stopped by invisible bonds that tightened the closer he got to Seymour.

"Tsk… Tsk…Tsk…I was hoping I could get some enjoyment out of you, unless you don't know the one you killed was your sister." Seymour said with a gaping smile forming over his lips.

"What the hell did you just say, I never had a sister," Sefer explained knowing Seymour was lying.

"Well, well, well, he doesn't know" Seymour snickered, "I guess I'll just have to show you," Seymour grabbed Sefer by the neck and launched him into the ceiling of the white marble chamber. The blood that splattered stood out like a soar thumb and everything for Sefer went black. He woke up to see a little girl standing there bending down and looking at him. She reached for him and when she was about to touch him her hand went right through him. Her hand came up with a lizard squirming around her hand. She held it tightly as if it were her favorite doll and she ran off shouting

"I got one… I got one."

"Hey Paine," A little boy this time came into view running through meadows of weeds. "Oh man, I haven't found one yet." Sefer realized who this boy was… it was himself. He stood up and was suddenly grabbed by the neck. Long fingernails piercing his neck trickling blood down his spine and shoulders.

"Hmmm… do you know the truth now, that little girl is your sister." Seymour's shrill voice chilled Sefer's spine. "Its truly sad… how weak the human brain is, easily altered to other's liking." Sefer knew what he had done and he knew that Seymour was right. He had actually killed his sister.

"You bastard," Sefer whispered. "Get the Hell off of MEEE," Sefer slammed his arms back breaking his invisible bonds and shackled. He slammed his fi9sts into Seymour's gut making him fly back. Seymour sprung off the floor extremely angry and thirsty for blood. He moved his hands in a spherical motion creating a fireball of massive strength. He launched it forward getting bigger by eating the surrounding oxygen. Huge heat waves formed and started to burn the meadows to dust. Sefer was blinded by the light of it and felt his body go numb. He woke up and was back in the marble room. He must have been out for only seconds because Seymour was still staggering from that massive attack. Sefer got up and pulled out two dual Uzis from his holsters and fired away. The bullets did no damage what so ever so he dropped the gun and thrusted his hand forward, a lightning bolt shot from his hand bought Seymour just deflected it with an energy shield.

"Heh, I don't know how you could have killed your sister with these measly attacks, Oh wait that's right I lent you that mana nuke you used…What a pity"

Sefer was shot with anger at remembering what he had done. His muscles bulged out and his vanes grew bigger and pulsed faster. He lit up with a black flame and his skin started to burn.

"NO, not again, how can mere mortals control the flames of anger when I can not." Seymour remembered though that Yuna had used it but it was not a fire. He realized that it was because her heart was pure, unlike the man who stood before him. "I WILL NOT LET YOU RUIN EVERYTHING I HAVE WORKED FOR," Seymour shouted forming a water ball this time.

"I already have" the black flame shot forward evaporating the water in seconds. Seymour's body was incinerated even faster.

* * *

Hope you all liked it. My next story is about Xenosaga so if you played it and liked it be sure to check it out. Look for it in about two weeks because I want to get a fair amount done before publishing.

THANKS TO ALL WHO WAS PATIENT IN WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE UPCOMING PART TWO.


End file.
